1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new process for the production of piperazinylpyrimidine derivatives of the formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 is a hydrogen atom or a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl group, branched or unbranched.
2. Background Art
The piperazinylpyrimidine derivatives of formula I are important intermediate products for the production of pharmaceutical products, such as, for the production of 4-methyl-2-piperazinylpyrimidine, which reduces the blood-sugar level [European Published Patent Appln. No. 0330263].
A process for the production of piperazinylpyrimidine derivatives is described in European Published Patent Application No. 0330263. In the process, a 2-chloropyrimidine is converted with piperazine to a piperazinylpyrimidine derivative. Drawbacks of the process lies in the facts that chloropyrimidines are difficult to obtain and that the end products are obtained in poor yield.